


Something something Darkin retcon

by Hikari_Murasaki



Series: Bad Writing Collection [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry I just have to, Oh have you seen the new Lissandra retcon?, Something that won't make sense for you, Talking, Very Canon Divergent, What is Canon anyway?, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Murasaki/pseuds/Hikari_Murasaki
Summary: In which the author vents her frustration about the new Darkin retcon accompanying Aatrox's rework. Rito pls.(This probably won't make any sense to you. Sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, have you heard? Darkins are Ascended beings now! Naturally, that opens up a can of worms. But are we really here to talk about that?  
> Warning: This thing probably makes no sense to anyone but me. Sorry.  
> 

The door slid aside violently and Zed charged into the room. Even though he had tried to suppress his emotions, it was obvious for any casual observer that he was extremely agitated. Luckily, such a casual observer was nowhere around, for they would likely have become the victim of the ninja's frustration. Zed was never (after all these years) subtle about his feelings.

The Master of Shadows closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Why could not just _one thing_ in this world go according to what he had wanted? What reason could there be for his dealing with alterations after alterations to his vision? It was not as if he wanted anything out there. He only wanted to see justice preserved and his homeland persevere.

Or perhaps that was too much?

Behind him, someone had slid the door back. He could not tell exactly when, and he did not particularly care at this point.

"Something the matter, Zed?"

"Long story," he breathed, striding towards the opposite side of the room.

Azir's gaze did not even once flinch as Zed was slowing sitting down at his proper place. Zed had always found it unnerving, how Azir's eyes can force one to betray every thought he has, without betraying one thought themselves. Zed raised his eyes to meet the gaze, prepared for an interrogation. Instead, Azir only nodded and walked back to where he had been sitting before.

What an incredibly vexing man.

"Kayn has returned."

"Your candidate for a successor," said Azir.

"He has… done something unexpected."

"I don't suppose he exceeded your expectation."

"No. He just… behaved differently."

Azir waited patiently.

"I've told you about the Darkin weapon in the Noxians' possession…"

"Yes, I am aware. You sent the boy with another student to destroy it."

At Zed's noticeable lack of reply, he asked: "And has he not succeeded in the endeavor?"

"He brought the weapon back with him."

"Ah,"

"You don't seem surprised," said Zed indignantly.

"Are _you_?" Azir retorted with an arched eyebrow, "while you are his master?"

Zed glared at him, but offered no other comeback. He knew Azir was ultimately right.

"If you do intend to blame me as the ultimate cause, then I offer my utmost apology."

"Of course not. Don't be silly." Zed snapped. "And even if that's the case, _you_ are not the one I blame. No. Kayn is a capable man who knows what he gets into. At least, he should know."

"But most likely not."

"I hate using that word, but I _hope_ that is not the case."

The statement echoed in his ears and in the air around them. Azir lowered his lethal gaze in contemplation. Zed knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Should the Darkin succeed," he spoke, making sure his voice did not waver, "you will make sure he doesn't last long."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence passed before Azir assented with an "As you wish".

Zed nodded. He tried to think of everything that he had taught the boy, from the very day he had seen him strewn in mud, weapon in hand, prepared to kill and to die. How the will to live and the intent to kill had surprised him. Where had he gone wrong? He knew he had seen the potential in Shieda Kayn, but this event threw a wrench into everything.

"You do not believe Kayn has any chance."

"No. Funny to hear that from the Ascended being sitting across the room."

"Do you happen to know who the Darkin was?"

"It is called Rhaast."

"I see."

Zed looked at him in a skeptical way.

"You remember him."

"I remember every Ascended being under my service," Azir responded flatly. "Rhaast was always a wild individual. They suit each other."

"Is that supposed to be a consolation?"

"I don't know. Do you expect it to be?"

Zed shrugged.

"What have you decided to do?" asked Azir, redirecting the subject seamlessly.

"Kayn will be punished; that is a given. Not only did he explicitly disobeyed my orders, he also caused the death of another student. That is unacceptable."

"Yes. I was asking what the punishment was going to be."

The assassin smiled without humor.

"You always have to ask the hard questions, don't you?" said Zed. He sighed. "But what can I ever do? What punishment will triumph the fact that he has brought the worst possible on himself? I have not the answer to this. Do you?"

"If you are asking me," Azir replied after a moment of contemplation, "make that very fact the punishment. You concurred you could not have done worse."

"That would also mean there would be no punishments."

"Zed, your disapprobation would be the severest punishment for someone like Shieda Kayn. He would want anything but to disappoint you. If you believe that he is deluded, then you just have to open his eyes."

"Unless what he believes wins over what I do."

It was Azir's turn to wear the humorless smile.

"Then I can do nothing to help you, Zed. As you know, I was subjected to the same failure."

The man stepped closer towards Zed, saying "There is only so much you can do as a mentor. You guide his ambitions, but can't decide them. If Shieda Kayn has chosen his doom, there is nothing for you to do but watch him."

"And just watching is what I cannot do."

Azir watched him for a moment and then turned away.

"I understand what you mean, Azir," said Zed. "But I can't…"

"You can't let go. Of course."

Azir walked towards the door.

"Your judgement is sound. You know what to do. Perhaps, after I am done at Ionia, I will pay the Targonians a visit. Whatever the cause, it is disrespectful what they did to my subordinates."

Zed smirked.

"Well, this is a rare occurrence. Have I spurred you on?"

"It doesn't hurt me any more to admit," Azir responded drily. "Oh, one more thing, Zed?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have permission to see the Darkin?"

* * *

 

Kayn paced back and forth across his room, no less agitated than his master was. Master Zed's reaction baffled him. Had he disapproved? Was it because he had not destroyed the weapon? Or was it because of Nakuri? It was the first moment it occurred to Kayn that perhaps Zed would not approbate his action at all.

"It is surprising, Kayn, to see you as worked up as this."

"Shut your rattling, Rhaast. I've got no time for you."

"Time for me is the only thing you're gonna get for the rest of your life, boy." Rhaast snarled. "It is the result of your own doing."

The shadow disciple did not respond.

"This Zed you revere; he is simply a human endowed with powers he did not fully understand. I am disappointed."

"Don't you dare disrespect master Zed!"

"It has been a while, Rhaast."

For a second, Kayn's blood seemed to have frozen. He had not been able to tell he had been sneaked upon, at all. Not even a little bit.

Rhaast was equally shocked, but likely for a different reason.

"You… are alive?"

Azir was standing an arm's length away from the Darkin Scythe, watching it with blank, unreadable eyes. On the other hand, Rhaast's utter disbelief could be felt in the air.

"Obviously not, Rhaast."

"How is it…"

"What is this, Azir?" Kayn demanded. Despite being Master Zed's guest, Azir could not just freely intrude upon a student. Master Zed would never allow it. "Why are you in my room without my permission?"

Azir turned to address him. "Zed has given me permission to see Rhaast."

Kayn's good eye widened.

"How do you know…"

"How are you still alive?!" Rhaast screamed, his signature shrill metallic voice echoing throughout the room. Kayn had never heard the Darkin so loud. His eyes darted towards the door, in fear of disturbing the others.

Azir moved his hand to assure him, and Kayn guessed the mysterious man had taken care of this.

Meanwhile, Rhaast's outburst continued.

"We all saw you die! All of us! You, at the hand of your ever faithful slave! What a fool you have been!"

The youngest man was in the utmost confusion. It seemed like he was the outsider in this conversation.

"What you saw is correct. I have died."

"Alright, what the fuck is going on?" Kayn stepped in. "I think an explanation for this is reasonable here."

Azir remained impassive. Rhaast hissed.

"This 'man'… you are no longer a man, aren't you? That is how you could be here, isn't it?"

"I believe your current master demands an explanation, Rhaast" said Azir.

The Darkin burst out laughing insidiously.

"You, _you_! Call him my 'master'. I don't know whether to feel amused or indignant. Is this the one who had led me? You, and this brat, being equals?"

If he were not incredulous about the content of this exchange, Kayn would have been able to be offended.

"You apparently do not think so. Should I be flattered, Rhaast?"

"Exceeding this brat is not exactly a tall order. I've decided; I am offended. How can you equate yourself with this little arrogant kid? I fail to fathom."

"I am rather flattered, then, that you still think so highly of me."

Rhaast snorted.

"Of all things… I don't blame _you_. Those who had and still do (who knows?) are mistaken. They are simply desperate to shift the blame. No, what happened to us happened because of our own doing. It has nothing to do with you."

The Scythe paused. "Thus, we _have_ failed our last and ultimate mission. Protect the crown. The rest broke apart after that." there was a curious melancholy in Rhaast voice, something Kayn was quite surprised to make out.

"Well, seeing as that is taken care of, can I get an explanation now?" asked Kayn.

"Fine, Kayn, the clueless one you are, needing everything handed to you," Rhaast grumbled. "Long ago, yes, it has been millennia. Azir had been my master."

Kayn frowned, turning his gaze to seek Azir's confirmation. The latter did not react.

"I never took you for the delusional type."

"Ha! And you believe the being standing in front of you is just a man. How naïve can you be? All you need to know, Kayn, is that once upon a time, this person's orders were my life and death. Of course, much has changed since."

Kayn turned to Azir, his ki blazing. But before he could speak up, the foreigner had interrupted "There is no need to intimidate. You must have realized it barely works by now. Rhaast speaks the truth."

"But… how?"

"I barely know myself." Azir reached forward with his fingers and traced the edge of the blade. Rhaast's eye followed his movement. "The Targonians were such cruel creatures. This is a punishment I would not have imposed, even on the worst of my enemies. Expected of those who has abandoned humanity, I guess…"

"No need to pity us. I know you would have undoubtedly disapproved."

"…yes."

"Make no mistake. I am no longer your puppet. You were a splendid leader worth serving, and that was all to me. But the fact that you died proved that after all, mortals are mortals." Rhaast's eye blazed and his voice rose. "The illusion is broken forever. You are not infallible - I am not bound to serve you anymore! From now on, I will not be imprisoned; I will destroy everything in my way!"

"Indeed," said Azir, his cold tone unfazed by the Darkin's exclamations. "and I do not endorse you either, Rhaast. Our paths have diverged long ago. I only felt obliged to see how those who were loyal to me have turned out." Here a smirk appeared on his face. "You have changed little."

The eye on the Scythe narrowed.

"And you seemed almost a foreign person to me."

The strange man shrugged.

"Well, that's the consequence to being mortal."

"Are you in earnest, or lying to yourself? You have ceased to be mortal."

Azir grinned. The look on his face sent shivers down Kayn's spine. How could a mere man appear so terrifying?

"Ceasing to be mortal? Oh no, I made that mistake once. I won't make it again for the world."

As sudden as its appearance, the terror-inducing expression vanished, like it had never been there, when Azir turned towards Kayn.

"You have my thanks for tolerating me. I will leave you both to get acquainted."

"Bull.. Wait up! You have yet explained…"

The man was nowhere to be found.

 

* * *

 

Rhaast snickered, as if this was so amusing.

"If you don't intend to give me more information, beat it." Kayn snarled.

"You need not worry. Like I said, it has nothing to do with you and me. You only need to yield to me."

"Like I ever would," retorted Kayn. "You said it had nothing to do with the present."

"Yes. It is the past. The past is just the past. It has been a long time."

The young man frowned.

"That man… I have never been able to sense his presence, nor have I been able to tell his motives. He is truly a dangerous individual - I don't understand what Master could have seen in keeping him around."

"If you revere this 'Zed' so much, is there any reason for you to worry at all?" Rhaast taunted.

Kayn didn't miss a beat.

"As if anyone having a connection with you can be trusted."

"He stated he had obtained Zed's permission. Your Master knows the truth as well as I do. Although, I have to admit… this is really unexpected. That was certainly Azir, but then he is not Azir as I have known him."

"And that surprised you?"

"You can't talk until you have seen what I have."

"Men change, Rhaast. He's said it himself."

"I am simply curious, Kayn. I could never have expected to see such a look on his face."

Kayn stared at Rhaast curiously.

"Tell me, then. How was he like?"

The Scythe stared back skeptically.

"Imagine everything opposite to the man you see today. He was the Emperor of the Shuriman Empire…"

"Hold on a second! There is no such thing as a…"

"I told you this was long ago! You fool never listens."

"How _long_ is this 'long ago'?" Kayn snapped back.

Rhaast growled.

"This is why I didn't bother. You mortals are never able to comprehend something out of your belief."

"So what was he like?"

Rhaast's tone was noticeably calmer while he was reminiscing.

"He was everything you could expect in a great leader. He had vision, ambition and determination aplenty. A smart and cunning man, he knew what he had to do to get what he wanted. For the most part, at least."

"But he was not infallible."

"No, he was not." Rhaast agreed. "No man really is, Kayn. The sooner you come to accept this, the better."

Kayn ignored the last jab. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Honestly, barring the ambition and determination part, I don't have much difficulty believing you. The fact that he could have escaped my scrutiny most of the time proves that he is not to be underestimated. He'd never let me estimate his abilities. Still, to think Azir could have been a leader, being who he is right now… it's just out of the question, you know. He is just so… done with life."

Rhaast did not add anything to the discussion.

"I don't know what his deal is. Master Zed says he is a guest of honor at the order, and it seems like Azir has assisted him in a number of missions as well. I know Master Zed knows something, but…"

"He didn't tell you. How did you stand this? Being told only what you need to hear?"

"As if Azir had told you anything but that,"

Rhaast snickered. "Well done, boy. You've grown."

"It's alright. If Azir intends to stick around longer, I've got plenty of time to learn what the hell is going on." As if Azir was ever going to let that happen, he mused. That did not mean he was not going to try, damn it.

* * *

 

 

"How did it go?" asked Zed.

"Nothing I did not expect. I did not go because I think I can change his mind. I went because I felt it to be my duty."

"Are you gonna do this with every Darkin weapon you will encounter?"

"Yes, if it is possible."

Zed laughed.

"Oh, you are such an amusing man, Azir."

"Kayn has a lot of questions," said Azir "are you not going to satisfy him with answers?"

"How can I when you would not?"

"It is information you possess, Zed. You can do what you want with it."

"Ha. Glad to hear your approbation. Though, at the moment, Kayn has a better source of information about you than me. After all, his weapon has known you for longer than I have. All he has to do is listen and accept."

Azir seemed to be thinking about it.

"Yes, it is true. Have you figured out the punishment, by the way?"

"Is imprisonment really the worst punishment you can come up with, Azir?"

The other smiled.

"You were listening in."

"Of course I was."

"The type of imprisonment that the Darkin has endured - yes, it is the cruelest. I was nowhere near that cruel, Zed, despite what you think. I'd rather kill him instead."

"Pretty ironic, considering how the events after your death played out."

"That was not my call, Zed. Perhaps, it is the only thing I can maintain as my defense, after everything."

Zed shrugged "Yeah yeah, I know. Frankly," said Zed with a wide grin, "I am not as merciful as you are."

Azir returned the grin with a softer one.

"That seems to be the secret to your success."

"I try."

"Does this mean you are going to ground Kayn?"

"Not to the extent you are gonna consider cruel."

"Good to hear you've made a decision, Zed. Goodnight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer is no. No we are not. I just needed to get this new Darkin-Ascended being off my chest and onto the ground. Whatever that means.  
> This was dumb and so am I.


	2. An unnecessary sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up. Because I cannot leave "enough" alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for unlikely interactions and lengthy conversations.

"Master Zed calls for you. You're not to bring your weapon."

That was the summon from the Master, delivered to Kayn the morning after by a female student. Kayn believed her name was Yuri. The girl stood respectfully outside his room, waiting for him and then escorting him until they reached the Master's chamber. Although she assumed a calm and collected attitude, Kayn knew she was unnerved, either by the Scythe he had left behind in his room, or his physical appearance. She knocked on the door twice. From the inside, the Master of Shadow's voice reached out.

"Very well, Yuri. Your job here is done. Please come in, Kayn."

Kayn took a deep breath. Yuri had already disappeared from sight, in true ninja fashion. He slid the door open and stepped in. Unlike popular belief, the chamber where the Master of Shadows receive guest was sparse and full of light. There was a low table in the middle of the room; Zed was currently sitting opposite Kayn's side, pouring tea out of the cups. He was not wearing armor, and his face was unnaturally blank.

"Good morning, Kayn." He said, looking up at his student. The master gestured towards his opposite. "Sit down and have a cup of tea."

Kayn hesitantly obeyed and sat down, cross-legged, onto the mattress. He could never stand sitting the 'proper way' that Master Zed was doing.

Zed's golden eyes remained unreadable as he met Kayn's gaze. He watched his disciple drinking tea, studying his features, especially the marks of the Darkin corruption. Naturally, this baffled Kayn, who was so used to seeing his Master as a man of immediate action. Master Zed always knew what to do.

"Well then, Kayn. You've put me in a difficult spot. I do not know what to do."

Ah, crap.

"Master?" said Kayn, after a moment of shock.

"That is, I don't know if what I intended to do will lead to the result I hope." Zed elaborated. "You will help me decide that. Why have you picked up the weapon, Kayn?"

Kayn did his best to maintain his gaze leveled as he answered.

"Because it is powerful. It calls to me. I _know_ …"

"And did you have to kill a brother for it?"

"He was in my way!"

"He was following my orders!" Zed emphasized coldly. Kayn pulled back a little. "which you have outright disobeyed. I have specifically told you to dispose of it. But not only that, you've also killed one of your brothers as well. What have you to say in your defense?"

Kayn shifted his gaze in shame. He could not meet the master's eyes.

"I have nothing further, Master," said Kayn quietly. "There was something… it compelled me, and it compelled Nakuri, to act the way we have acted." _Nakuri was weak, and that was why he had not survived_. Kayn was tempted to claim. But Master Zed would never have accepted such an excuse. In retrospect, Kayn also found that a ludicrous claim.

Zed closed his eyes.

"Perhaps I was too careless. I had thought you were ready."

"I _am_ ready, Master!" Kayn spoke up immediately. Though, what was he referring to? The mission to retrieve and destroy the weapon, or…

Zed placed his empty teacup back onto the table.

"If I reprimand you for choosing to challenge the Darkin, I am a liar and a hypocrite. I _have_ , before, meddled with the forbidden. Thus, it is I who have taught you to use any power you can. However… I know that there are powers you do not mingle with. There are limits to every man, as well as there are battles that you cannot win. It's natural."

Kayn looked up. The determination on his face caught Zed's interest, but it did not surprise him.

"Do you believe the Darkin is beyond my limit?"

Zed smiled faintly.

"After all, whoever contained them saw that they could not be exterminated. Yes, Kayn, I cannot be as confident in your success as you are."

The student exhale. A satisfied grin appeared on his countenance.

"Very well, Master. Then I can prove it to you. I can prove that I am worthy of this power."

Despite himself, Zed smiled a little. That confidence, that determination, and obstinacy - indeed, Azir was right. This was his student.

"Yesterday Azir told me: I guide your ambitions, but can't decide them. I guess this is what he meant." _Such a great guide you've been, Zed._ "My verdict is clear, Kayn. I disapprove of your actions. For your sanity and your life, if I have any say in it, I'd rather you hadn't chosen Rhaast."

Kayn's eye widened, and he was about to speak up. To assure his master that he could handle it, that he was strong enough. Although, he was, against his will, a little bit pleased at hearing what he deemed to be Master Zed's concern.

But before he could form any protest, Zed had continued.

"But I do not have any say in it. I can't decide your ambitions. This is my defeat, Shieda Kayn. Well done."

The student was at a loss for words. He did not know whether to be glad that he had heard (what he supposed) a compliment from his master, who he respected more than anyone in this world, or to be indignant at how Zed had phrased it. Everything he had done, as Kayn saw, was according to Zed's tutelage.

"You may keep the Darkin Scythe and continue to battle for absolute control. It is what you have chosen. I believe you are aware of the possible consequences."

Kayn nodded assertively.

"Yes, Master."

Zed smiled again, and Kayn had rarely seen him appearing so gentle.

"Good." The look disappeared immediately, replaced with the usual strict mentor's gaze. "But before you celebrate, Kayn, you've disobeyed my orders. And for that, you will be punished. Do you find this unjust?"

"No, Master. I am… sorry, for have taken the life of our comrade."

"For that, you are confined to the temple grounds for a month. It means no missions and no fieldwork shall be assigned to you."

"…I understand."

"Though, to be honest, I do not know if that is a punishment or a reward. All it does is giving you more time to banter with the Darkin," said Zed. "But it is my verdict."

"It is right! I mean," Kayn stumbled on his words. "I will prove myself worthy of your teachings. I will succeed."

Zed stared at him for a few seconds in contemplation.

"You are my student, Kayn. There is nothing about you that is not worthy."

Again, the young man was rendered speechless.

"You may leave now, if you do not have any further question."

Kayn managed to recover in time to give voice to his other concern.

"Actually, yes, I do. If you would allow it, of course."

Zed seemed surprised.

"Is this about Azir?", he asked.

Kayn nodded. He began to go on a rant.

"I… think you must have known already, but… I am wary of him. He is just so… opaque. I cannot learn anything from observing him, and he never gives anything away, either by his words or actions. I cannot estimate him. I am sure you must have a better grasp of what he is to allow him here, but I cannot help being curious. I was wondering if you could tell me, anything at all, about him. That is, if you had not promised to keep his secrets or anything like."

Zed nodded understandingly.

"Yes, it is Azir's specialty, as you've come to realize. I don't really get him that well, either. You don't have to be alarmed. At the moment, Azir is harmless."

"At the moment?"

"Yes, for the time being," affirmed Zed. "Men change, you know."

"But what is his deal? What does he want from us?"

"Well, to put it simply, he is running away from his mistakes. It seems that he has taken a liking to Ionia as his refuge, and we came to an understanding. I provide him shelter until he decides to leave, and in return, he assists me in whatever way is reasonable. I learned the truth about the Darkins thanks to his knowledge."

Kayn comprehended this with a nod. He could understand someone wanting to leave the past behind, to escape it all, though he could not help thinking Master Zed had been rather generous in this case.

"And… you are sure he is not malignant."

"You are beginning to question me," observed Zed.

"Forgive me, Master, I…" rectified Kayn hastily.

"That is good. You ought to question everything and demand explanations, when the situation applies. And an explanation I will give you right now. You might have noticed that Azir appears to be indolent. Indeed, he lacks the will to do, well, anything. He is someone who has given up, Kayn. There is no man more harmless than that."

"Indeed." That was the only thing Azir had made very clear - he did not really care.

_Although_ , Zed mused, _there was no knowing for certain with Azir. It is all probabilities._ Nevertheless, Zed could believe that Azir was not irrational, even if the latter often defied common sense. He would not harm anyone who did not antagonize him. In the present state, it was rather hard to really antagonize him.

"If you would like to know about his history, though," continued Zed, "you have a better source than I do."

"Rhaast?" asked Kayn. Zed nodded. "But that… you mean Rhaast was telling the truth?"

"Yes. I doubt your Darkin can even lie," said Zed with a smirk. "I have known Azir for a few months; he has known Azir for several years. If what you want is to understand him as a person, then it is not going to be easy. A man is a complex being, and Azir is even more so than the average man."

"You're not saying it's impossible though." Kayn smiled a little.

"Don't read into my words too much," replied Zed. "I will not tell you to stop investigating. However, I am not responsible for protecting you against his reproaches, baring life-threatening acts. You ought to be aware of what you are getting into."

"That does not mean I am not going to try."

_Ah, indeed, you are my student._

"If you insist," concluded Zed. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No, Master. Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," said his master flatly. "You may return to your room now." He stood up and walked away, a cue for his student to leave. Yet before the latter had shadow-walked outside the room, Zed found it sufficient to add a final warning.

"And do not attempt anything funny during your detention."

* * *

 

"I know you are not going to leave the conversation at that," said Rhaast.

Azir answered: "Frankly, I was tempted to just leave it there," with a shrug. "But I knew you'd have expected me to return. The lifetime of someone so used to meet expectations…"

He walked up to the mattress Kayn had not folded up yet and sat down, legs crossed. In the meantime, Rhaast's eyeball watched his every movement.

"Well, since I decided to come here, we can begin. I will fill you in on what you have missed, whatever that could be, and you may as well fill me in on what I have." Azir raised his head. "What do you think?"

"Good," Rhaast assented after a laugh. "I will begin first, Emperor Azir. How come--"

"Ah, but before that, I must ask you to refrain calling me with that title."

"But you have always been Emperor Azir."

"That was in the past. Did you not say so? I am no longer an Emperor, yours or Shurima's. You may call me by name."

Azir looked the weapon straight in the eye. Surprisingly, Rhaast seemed to show hesitation. The reaction saddened Azir a little, if such feelings had any meaning now.

The Darkin had not been able to let go of everything, either.

"Or maybe just don't call me by name at all." Azir offered.

"I know how you have died. Nasus explained the situation well enough. We should've been there at the ritual," Rhaast continued after a short silence. "So I will ask how come you could have come back to life first."

"And I have told you sufficiently last night. I do not know."

"You came back to life without knowing how you did it?" asked Rhaast.

"I 'came back to life', as you call it, without even being aware of how I had died. And I do not understand the magic arts well enough to make any claim."

"Have you ascended?" continued Rhaast.

"I would have thought you knew already."

"That is the only way to save someone from the brink of death. Nasus has proven this. But… you don't _seem_ Ascended to me."

"No, I don't. It is surprising what the forces in this world can do, isn't it? We've thought the power granted by the Sun Disc makes us invincible, and the world never fails to catch us unprepared. You are confined to your weapons, and I…"

The Scythe's eye flared. Its Darkin appeared indignant.

"You're… you're also imprisoned?"

"In a manner, yes. Though I can stand up and move around on my own, so it is unfair to refer to it as such. My powers are contained within this mortal form, with all the limitations a human being has. Mostly. Does that answer your question?"

"Who has done this to you? How could you have let--"

"Quiet down, Rhaast. You will disturb the students." _So easily excited, as you've always been,_ Azir thought. "Unlike you, I have consented to it."

"To being… restrained?"

Azir nodded.

"But _why_?" 

"You're not dumb, Rhaast. You know why."

The Darkin laughed at the statement, though not really out of any ill will.

"You know, you have been the first Emperor I've ever served to have told me such things. Then again, most Emperors never bothered talking with each and every one of us, unlike you."

Said Emperor smiled blankly. "Was I too nosey for your liking?"

"On the contrary, I found it amusing. And appreciable. Mostly amusing, though. What could have been your motive in doing such a thing? Or were you simply a good-natured, albeit naïve, boy? Spent quite a few days and nights on that subject."

"Interesting. What were your conclusions?"

"A curious mixture of both."

"See, Rhaast? You're not stupid at all."

He had managed to make Rhaast laugh uncontrollably, yet again.

"Who has done it to you? Was it Twilight?" asked Rhaast as he had calmed down.

" _Twilight_?" repeated Azir. "That is the Targonian who has imprisoned you?"

"So it was not Twilight. Hmm. As you said, the world is full of surprises."

Azir waited for the Darkin's explanation.

"Yes, as you said… it was primarily Twilight who was responsible for our imprisonment. What was her name then… _Myisha_ , I think she called herself. It has been a long time. Myisha might no longer be the Twilight. She taught the humans how to seal us into our weapons."

That seemed to have caught Azir's interest. He did not say anything for the next few minutes, making Rhaast question him.

"Does that fact bother you?"

"Why yes. The Targonians understand the power behind the Ascension. They can easily take it away and kill you all… but I get it. What a contemptible race."

"They did kill a number. I guess they did not find that productive. Their intentions are not my concern."

"That's how you are here," responded Azir, half-distracted.

Rhaast's eye narrowed.

"Is this an insult, Emperor?"

"Who knows?" Azir shrugged, letting the slip slide. It was not that killing the Darkins was inefficient. It was just not as _efficient_ as keeping them existent, _just in case_.

How contemptible.

"By the way," said Rhaast, pulling Azir's attention. "Are you intent on avenging us?"

The question managed to catch Azir off-guarded for a second.

"Why do you say that?"

"You have this sense of justice that always surprised me. I can see you've changed a lot since your death, but perhaps…"

Azir laughed.

"Ah, Rhaast, I must ask you to stop flattering me. It hurts," said Azir. "Yes. If I ever get to it, I will burn the servants of Mount Targon and light the mountain aflame. I'm such a merciful person, aren't I?"

"You don't have to. We are no longer _your_ servants."

Azir grinned.

"What can I say, Rhaast? It is justice. Worry not. I am currently not in the mood."

"I'd like to see that!" said the Darkin with a cackle.

"I'm sure you and Kayn can work something out. It's your turn, Rhaast."

"Who has restrained you?" asked Rhaast.

"Oh, that. A Demon."

"How the hell did you manage to find one?"

"I barely remember."

"I believe we've agreed to exchange information." Rhaast protested.

"Yes. I'll tell you what you need to know, Rhaast. Some things do not change."

The Darkin Scythe glared at him.

"Fine. What has changed your mind? Death?"

"Changed my mind on what?"

"You're not an idiot, Empe… You know what I am asking."

Azir blinked. Once, twice, then a crooked smile.

"You need to stop praising me. No, it was not just death. If only I were that smart." He wondered what must be going on back in the desert at the moment. Just out of curiosity. He had nothing to do with it anymore.

Azir stood up and turned his back towards Rhaast. The next words were pronounced with such vehemence that surprised both him and the Darkin Scythe.

"No, Rhaast, even after I died, I still believed I could fix the situation. Or at least I could _do something_. No. I ought to have stayed dead."

"What was it that changed your mind then?"

"The truth," answered Azir in a whisper. "I learned of the truth, and… well, it is what it is. My life has been a lie, Rhaast. You would see why I was affected."

"Does this have to do with your faithful slave?"

"You have to ask?"

"Who told you the truth?"

"A Demon."

"Another one?"

"Yes."

"And can you tell me this truth?"

"I can't."

A moment of silence

"It is your turn to ask a question." Rhaast began speaking again after he had finished processing the new information.

"…What else can I ask? I cannot understand what you've gone through. I can only apologize to you, but I doubt it meant anything."  _If anything, I wish I could have told you to_ live _, to have a life to strive towards, beyond my orders. Perhaps that could have saved your kind._

But it is meaningless now. It is too late.

"Probably not," agreed Rhaast. "Neither can I understand what you've been through. Hah, who could have expected you to return?"

Azir turned around to face the Darkin weapon again.

"Do you have anything else you want to ask?"

Rhaast's eye narrowed. 

"I apologize for failing to protect the Empire, Emperor Azir." The Darkin spoke up in a sudden, with the solemn and subdued tone he had always used when speaking to his Emperors, to Azir's astonishment and aggravation. "Your indignation is just. If there be any punishment, I am willing to accept it."

"Rhaast, I…"

The Darkin interrupted him in his more normal voice. "Don't fret. This is the last time I will refer to you as such. Now my duty can rest easy."

Azir laughed, despite feeling bitter.

"Well then, Rhaast the Ascended, no punishment will be further had. Someone else has done it, to the degree that disgusts me. I am sorry, as your leader, I could not have prevented it." Azir decreed, trying to summon a resemblance of his past self. "And for that, I promise you vengeance. _Now_ my sense of duty can also rest easy."

Rhaast laughed as well.

"Good, Azir. I am looking forward to it."

Azir nodded his head.

"Thank you for tolerating me. Your master is returning. That is my cue to leave."

He could hear Rhaast's grumble from behind.

"I can never talk you out of referring to Kayn that way."

"No, you can't," answered Azir. "He commands you now," much for the better. "Live on, Rhaast, as well as you can."

"One more thing," Rhaast called out when he was opening the door.

"Sure."

"You said you had not changed when you came back to life. What have you done at Shurima until then? What's going on there now?"

"A few stupid things," replied Azir. "Nothing that cannot be remedied, in time. Life will work itself out."

_Without me._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, for the actual vent claimed by the title:  
> If, around the time Azir died, there have been dozens of Ascended beings, could they have at least one Ascended being present at Azir's ceremony? It's the Ascension of the damn Emperor! Did Xerath have to arrange distractions for ALL of them? And if it doesn't matter whether Ascended beings were present or not, why the hell did Xerath have to arrange Brand as a distraction for Nasus and Renekton? If there were Ascended beings at the ritual, they would have died in the explosion, you may reason. Yeah right. These beings are so difficult to kill that fucking Targon decided to lock all of them up (fuck Targon) and piss out of there (though I admit the Targonians had further motives, as you've read in this unnecessary sequel). A blast is gonna kill them? Also, out of curiosity, what are the limits of an Ascended being? Like, Renekton was locked underground for millennia without any nourishment or even oxygen. Same with all the imprisoned Darkins. Are they actually unironically immortal? Shurima had an army full of, basically, GODS at their command back then? What would the world even be like, were they the overlord of Runeterra? JUST WHAT THE HECK RITO? FIGURE SHIT OUT FIRST BEFORE MAKING ANY RETCON HOLY. HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED ANYTHING FROM THE INSTITUTE OF WAR RETCON??!! Also, also, if you say that the Ascended beings fell out without an Emperor to lead them, I am here to ask why had they never done it while there was still an Emperor there? They KNOW the Emperor is just a mortal guy, don't they? What did Shurima use to indoctrinate these ridiculously powerful beings? Some kind of brainwash? Are you gonna explore this at all? I DON'T HAVE ANY ANSWERS AND I DON'T THINK RITO DOES EITHER.  
> TL;DR: THINK BEFORE YOU RETCON.


End file.
